Réflexions nocturnes
by Gigira
Summary: Une nuit, sur une lune d'Endor, un jeune Rebelle est venu se rendre à Dark Vador. La brève conversation qu'ils ont eue avant que le jeune homme ne soit emmené en détention laisse le seigneur Sith perdu dans ses pensées. OS


Image : Concept art pour _Star Wars: _Episode VI _Return of the Jedi,_ dessiné par Ralph McQuarrie, éditée entre autres dans _The Art of Ralph McQuarrie._ Image prise de wookiepedia - plus de détails ici : starwars. wikia wiki/ File: Endorrr. jpg. Je ne possède pas l'image, ni ne tire aucun profit de son utilisation.

L'entièreté de la license _Star Wars_ (c), artworks inclus, est propriété exclusive de Lucasfilm Ltd., elle-même propriété de The Walt Disney Company. Je déclare n'être en aucun cas affiliée ou associée à ces sociétés, n'avoir aucun droit sur la license _Star Wars_ et ne faire aucun usage lucratif ou commercial de mes écrits en relation avec la license _Star Wars_.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai retrouvé une esquisse de ce petit texte l'autre jour en rangeant, et en regardant de nouveau les films, j'ai eu envie de le terminer. Il est inspiré par un extrait en particulier du<em> Retour du Jedi,_ et se passe juste après cette réunion tendue sur une lune d'Endor._

**Réflexions nocturnes**

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, te laissant seul sur la passerelle, au milieu de la forêt verdoyante. Tout est calme autour de toi. La nuit a enveloppé les environs, et par-dessus ta bruyante respiration, tu n'entends que le murmure somnolent des feuilles dans le vent et le grincement des véhicules impériaux.

Tu contemples troublé le sabre laser que tu tiens toujours dans ta main robotisée. Il te paraît venu d'une autre époque, un temps lointain et révolu, mais qui semble te rattraper malgré tous tes efforts.

Énervé, tu fais quelques pas qui résonnent dans le silence. Ta courte discussion avec le jeune homme qui vient de disparaître derrière toi tourne sans répit dans ton esprit, et ramène une foule de souvenirs indésirables à la surface. Cette tranquille assurance, alors qu'il vient délibérément se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ce regard profond et perçant, ces paroles téméraires qu'il t'a adressées… Tout dans son comportement te rappelle d'anciennes années que tu préférerais oublier.

La colère monte lentement en toi sans que tu ne tentes de la retenir, elle anesthésie ta raison, décuple tes forces. C'est ta seule porte de sortie lorsque la douleur devient trop insupportable, ta seule façon de faire abstraction tout ce qui t'entoure.

Comme tu détestes ce visage obsédant, bien trop familier ! Comme tu maudis cette certitude naïve et sereine, cette détermination à t'emmener sur un chemin que tu as violemment rejeté ! Tu as hâte de voir le soleil se lever. Tu amèneras alors le garçon à ton maître, et regarderas avec une immense satisfaction l'empereur écraser toutes ses stupides convictions, fracasser son esprit obstiné, le briser et le déchirer_…_

Et pourtant tes entrailles se contractent à l'idée de ton fils endurant la rage de ton maître. Si seulement il était plus facile de le raisonner ! Tu ne désires qu'une chose, qu'il prenne enfin sa place à tes côtés, la place qu'il aurait dû occuper toutes ces années. Mais il n'est visiblement pas d'accord, et cela t'ennuie beaucoup de ne pas être arrivé à le faire fléchir. Tu n'avais jamais vu auparavant un tel aplomb, une telle foi. Cela te fascine et t'effraie à la fois. Avec cette attitude, il sera certainement mort avant même d'avoir songé à renoncer… La pensée exhale un frisson le long de ce qu'il te reste de membres. Ce n'est pas cela que tu veux.

Dans un sursaut de fureur, tu enflammes un arbre non loin de là, combinant le pouvoir de la Force et ton propre désespoir. Ta punition n'a-t-elle donc pas été suffisante ? N'est-ce pas encore assez d'avoir perdu tout ceux qui t'étaient chers, de la plus terrible façon possible ? N'est-ce pas encore assez d'être réduit en morceaux calcinés, brûlé et dévoré, prisonnier d'une cage de fer qui te fait souffrir à chaque heure de ta vie ?

Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis ce jour fatal, tu constates en observant le végétal flamboyer comme une torche, un peu à l'écart des autres. Vingt ans que tu profites de tes nouveaux pouvoirs avec une sordide volupté. Tu aimes sentir la Force se plier à ta volonté comme tes légions effrayées. Tu te délectes de ta domination, tu savoures le fait que des mondes entiers s'inclinent devant le moindre de tes caprices. Tu raffoles des hurlements des ennemis que tu tortures sans pitié, des râles d'agonie des officiers que tu étrangles dans une joie vicieuse. Tu prends un plaisir cruel à faire payer les autres pour ce que tu as perdu. Aucune ombre de doute n'a jamais plané sur tes actes. Tu es fort, ils sont faibles. C'est tout.

Mais même cela t'est ôté à présent. Depuis l'apparition du garçon, ta force se fissure.

Il ravive des plaies dans ta poitrine que tu pensais cicatrisées depuis longtemps, fait remonter des émotions que tu croyais enterrées à jamais. Il réveille une part de toi qui te trouble et que tu n'as jamais vraiment comprise. Ses mots évoquent tout ce qui aurait pu être, ce que tu aurais pu devenir, une nostalgie intolérable que tu ignorais posséder. Il parvient à t'atteindre au plus profond de ton âme, et tu détestes cela. Tu t'efforces de le haïr, tu tournes ta colère contre lui, tu te persuades que tu désires sa destruction, mais ces armes qui te servent si bien d'ordinaire n'ont presque pas d'effet contre lui. Tu te sens impuissant, démuni, comme l'apprenti que tu as un jour été.

Pour la première fois, tu te demandes si tu as fait le bon choix. Tu songes au visage paisible de Luke, qui t'émeut et t'irrite à la fois. Tu penses à ses folles promesses, à ses espoirs insensés. Un étau s'enserre autour de tes poumons inutiles.

Pour la première fois, tu réalises que tu as encore quelque chose à perdre.

Le feu fait mine de s'étendre aux plantes voisines, un geste distrait de ta main l'étouffe et le condamne en quelques secondes. Tu ne veux pas vraiment voir la technologie précieuse et redoutable de l'Empire réduite en cendres. De l'arbre, il ne reste que quelques débris fumants.

Tu sais que tu n'as pas de place dans les illusions de ton fils. Tu es plus abîmé qu'il ne le pense : une créature brisée et mutilée, haïe et méprisée. Tu ignores même si tu es encore humain. Cela fait si longtemps que tu as sombré du côté obscur, tu ne connais plus rien d'autre. Les ténèbres sont trop puissantes pour résister à leur pouvoir enivrant, et à vrai dire, tu n'as aucune envie d'y renoncer. Ton allégeance à l'empereur est tout ce qu'il te reste, tu es un seigneur Sith et tu as l'intention de le rester. Tu souhaites ardemment qu'il finisse enfin par comprendre et te rejoindre. Tu te promets que tu le convaincras.

Oui, Luke se trompe. Ton destin est écrit depuis longtemps, et en venant vers toi, il a scellé le sien. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Demain, tu amèneras le garçon devant ton maître. Il cédera, ou il mourra.


End file.
